


Remnant Revamped

by Kinger556



Series: Remnant Revamped [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Cute, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, School, Sweet, whiteknight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinger556/pseuds/Kinger556
Summary: Sequel to 'Dance Dance Rework' but can be read standalone if you want. It's mostly a bunch of short stories that occur in between the events of the canon show. It will be WhiteKnight and take place after 'Dance Dance Infiltraition' (Volume 2, Episode 7) except obviously go off of my 'Rework' of it. Other than that there will be chapters of events/interactions that I find fun.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Remnant Revamped [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032063
Kudos: 10





	1. I want a Date (1/4) - Jaune

**So this is technically a sequel to 'Dance Dance Rework'. But it could easily be read as a standalone story. Mostly because it's going to be a bunch of multi-chapter stories that just take place after Dance Dance Rework... Hopefully in chronological order. But if I get an idea that I wanna write that would take place in the past, then I'll just slide it in and list which episodes/chapters it would be in between.**

**The stories here are just going to take place in between the events that transpire in the actual show. So it's not like I'm going to be re-writing the dang series, just throw in WhiteKnight and some cool events/interactions.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I want a Date (1/4) – Jaune**

It's been a whole two weeks since the Beacon dance and things between Jaune and Weiss have been better than ever, however the heiress in question was difficult to get some alone time with.

After Professor Ports class, Jaune ran up to her, along with the rest of team RWBY present.

"Hey, Weiss!" he called out. She turned to him with a bored look in her eyes. Ones he's become familiar with since he began asking her out in the first place. Boy did he know where this was going to lead.

"Yes, Jaune?" she replied.

But hey, at least she used his real name instead of an insult or family name. That was a plus!

He grinned nervously before speaking. "I uh... Was wondering if you wanted to go into Vale. Maybe catch a movie or something?"

She sighed "Jaune for the last time- No. I've still got studying to do. Setting up the dance put me behind plus the Vytal tournament is right around the corner. I don't have time for dates." she said and placed her hand against her hip. "We've been over this." her icy eyes narrowed.

Jaune deflated. "Y- yeah.. I know." his head sunk and the heiress turned away without batting an eye along with her team.

The rest of JNPR witnessed the conversation and Nora elbowed Pyrrha in the side. The champion grunted and rubbed her side while glaring her teammate. Though instead of a rebuttal she took a deep breath and upon release, approached her knight to place a hand on his shoulder. The act made him turn in her direction.

Pyrrha smiled towards him. "Jaune, I know you're upset, but she's not wrong. The Vytal tournament is important and we should train for it as well... Perhaps the two of us? We can work on our team attack, Arces was it?"

Jaune frowned. "Arkos." he'd correct but she just kept her smile. "Right. Even more reason we should practice. What do you say?" she lowered her hand as he turned towards her.

The knight let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess dates with Weiss will have to wait until after the tournament..." he muttered.

"Right..." Pyrrha spoke behind gritted teeth. Though when she turned towards Nora, the girl just had double thumb-ups with a wide grin.

* * *

Team RWBY was walking down the halls from Professor Ports class. They were done for the day and were heading back to their dorm.

Blake was the one who sparked a conversation about their resident knight. "Don't you think you should … I don't know... Hang out with him or something? Especially with what happened at the dance."

Weiss's shoulder's locked at the mention of the dance. Looking back, she felt rather embarrassed at the whole event despite the enjoyment she felt during it. But she turned to look at Blake with a questioning look. "Hm? Since when do you care about my love life?" she'd question.

Yang smirked. " _Love_ life?" she'd prod but Weiss wasn't having it. The heiress' eyes snapped towards the blonde. "You know what I mean!" she'd answer. However Blake got her attention again.

"I'm just saying, give the guy a break. You kind of made it sound like you wanted to... See him more. But you haven't since the dance."

Weiss sighed and stopped walking and looked down. The rest of her team followed and looked at her. "I- it's not like I don't want to... But I wasn't lying when I said I want to focus on my studies right now." she looked back up at them. "I'm just now catching up in homework and studies due to setting up the dance along with all the... Extracurricular activities we do from time to time." she'd whisper that last part and the other three nodded. She continued after. "Plus I really am trying to put my all into training for the Vytal tournament. I don't have time for silly dates right now."

Ruby shrugged. "I- I mean. You can take a day off." she said and Weiss turned towards her. "You know. One... A week. Maybe two."

Weiss deadpanned and lifted her hand up to pinch the edge of her cheek. The speedster whined. "Ow- W- Weiss! Let go!"

"You're just saying that because I make you study with me."

Yang walked between them and Weiss let go of Ruby. "Ooookay, so maybe Ruby just wants a break-" she'd say while Ruby was hiding behind her rubbing her cheek. "-but that doesn't make her wrong. Being serious about your studies is one thing, but... I'unno... Get some cafeteria dinner with the guy or something. One or two days wont ruin ya'."

Weiss crossed her arms and her sights went from Ruby who was glaring at her to Yang. "'One or two days' might be the difference between winning the Vytal tournament or losing it!" she'd counter. But Yang just narrowed her eyes into a glare. Weiss glared back but after a few moments reluctantly sighed.

"... _Fine_. I'll consider it, okay?"

Yang's eyes brightened and she nodded. "Good enough for me. Now c'mon, let's get goin'. I have some left over pasta in the mini-fridge I wanna eat."

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby gave each other a confused look, then glanced back at Yang as she turned away. Blake was the one who questioned it. "We have a mini-fridge?"

Yang laughed and turned to look over her shoulder, sporting a grin. "No, I do."

* * *

A few days passed. Weiss shoved her head into book studies with a reluctant Ruby and glyph training afterwards. However thoughts of the conversation with her team the other day invaded her from time to time. Whenever she'd turn and look at Jaune he'd give a smile, maybe a wave but nothing more. During lunch they spoke, but that was with everyone. There really was zero alone time for the two of them.

One day at night, Ruby and Yang were getting into a sibling argument. Something about keeping deserts in her 'secret' mini-fridge? It was stupid. And loud.

Weiss slammed her textbook shut and stood up. "I'm going to the library." she'd announce and walk away. Her three teammates watched her leave and close the door behind her before Blake went back to reading while Ruby and Yang turned back to their argument.

"How'd you even find it?" Yang questioned while Ruby grinned. "Cameras!" she announced and flipped the lampshade around to reveal the hidden device.

Yang gasped. "You bugged our own room!?" Ruby pumped her arm up in victory. "Your mini-fridge hoarding days are over Yang Xiao-Long! Refrigeration for all!"

Weiss was standing behind her dorm's closed door with a deadpanned look listening to the two of them bicker. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was part of this team.

Before she could walk away, JNPR's door opened and Jaune walked out. Her body stiffened as she watched the knight close the door behind himself then turn to see him also freeze up. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before he was the one who finally spoke up.

"Oh.. H- hey Weiss." he stutterered.

Weiss looked up at him. "... Hi Jaune... How are you this evening?" she asked and he just shrugged.

"Ah, you know. Same as ever, hehe... I was just uhm... Gonna get a snack from one of the vending machines. What about you?"

She looked down at her text and notebook. "On my way to the library." she spoke then rolled her eyes. "The siblings are a bit too loud tonight."

He chuckled. "Yeah, we could hear then from our room... Do uh... You guys have a refrigerator?" he ended up asking after a slight pause.

Weiss sighed. "Please, don't ask." she answered and he nodded with a grin. "Right..."

There was an awkward pause. Neither of them knew what to say after that. Jaune was the one to speak up again. "Well... I'll get going. Don't wanna get in the way of your studies and all that." he'd smile and give her a wave before heading off.

Weiss' eyes narrowed towards his back while he walked away, then down at her books, then back at him. "Jaune, wait." she'd say and step forward.

He turned around to watch her close the gap he made between them rather quickly. "Yeah?"

She made eye contact but said eye flinched a bit and fingers fidgeted with the binding of her books. "I- uhm... You see..." she mumbled at first. Jaune raised an eyebrow watching her try to speak. She let out a sigh and she glanced away from him.

"I... Just want you to know that... I'm aware I've been... _Short_ with you so... Perhaps we can get some coffee together from time to time... Or-" she glanced down at her books and felt far too awkward.

His eyes widened as she continued to speak. "-would you like to accompany me on my studies..." she mumbled but cleared her throat- "Tonight?" she clarified and turned back towards him. "T- there's a few vending machines on the way to the library and all..."

Jaune opened his mouth to speak but only stuttering noises came out. "Uh- Er.. Well... Hm." he cleared his throat with a cough- "Yes! I would lov- _like_ that!" he grinned.

Weiss let out a breath she didn't realize was being held. "Great." she smiled and looked happily up at him. The two stared at each other like that for a few moments before Weiss caught herself and quickly turned away.

"I- I mean. Good, you'll need the extra study time." she said and snapped back towards him. "I just know you're behind on your studies! I see you reading comics behind those textbooks Pyrrha gives you!"

Jaune stiffened for a moment before letting out a shaky breath. "Ye- yeah... You're probably right." he turned and gestured for her to walk with him."W- well... After you?"

She glared at him for a moment before closing her eyes and lifting her chin up for her nose to be pointed upward. "Very well, let's be off." she'd say and walk passed him.

He let out a sigh and turn to match her steps. As the two got further and further away, the doors of Team's RWBY and JNPR slowly creaked open for six sets of eyes to be peering through the door's crack, watching Jaune and Weiss walk down the hallway.

Ruby giggled which gained the attention of the other three sets on the opposite side. They all locked eyes with each other before abruptly closing the doors.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter of the first part of the first story. There's going to be four in total for this one. Afterwards I have a few idea of what I want to write.**


	2. I want a Date (2/4) - Pyrrha

**So I just wanna say before you read, relax. It's still a WhiteKnight story. You'll know why when you read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I want a Date (2/4) – Pyrrha**

Pyrrha was sitting at her desk cleaning her weapon. She always made sure Miló and Akoúo̱ were in tip top shape. However while she was shining the edge of it's javelin form Nora appeared, grabbed her by the arm, and hoisted her away- "We have to talk." were the only words she heard before being dragged across the room.

"... Nora, is this really necessary?" Pyrrha questioned while Nora pulled her by the arm to seat her down on her bed.

The girl nodded. "Of course it is! If you're gonna snag a date with Jaune you'll need a plan of action!" she declared and rolled over a whiteboard with a lot of writing and diagrams on it.

Pyrrha was going to protest further, but upon seeing the whiteboard she was actually surprised Nora spent so much time on this.

Nora pulled out an extract-able pointer from her pocket and slammed the tip against the board, pointing it towards the first diagram. "Now, our first goal is to get you and him alone so yo-" She didn't get to finish as Pyrrha interjected.

"But me and him are alone together almost everyday for training already." she argued however Nora lifted the pointer up and slapped it against Pyrrha's head for the champion to lift her hand up and rub the sore spot.

"FOOL!" she declared and brought it back, slowly tapping it against her opposite palm. "Training alone is nice and all, but you've done _nothing_ to advance your relationship!" she then aimed the pointer towards her. "While you're dilly dallying, he's slowly being coerced by the Wicked Witch of the North!" the pointer poked her on the forehead and the champion flinched.

"So tell me, is _the_ Pyrrha Nikos okay with that?!" she'd ask and Pyrrha herself frowned while looking down.

"Well?!" Nora coaxed.

Pyrrha shook her head. "... No."

"Again!"

"No."

"Louder!"

"No!"

"Because who are you?!"

Pyrrha stood up off the bed. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos!" she'd declare.

"And what are you?!"

"The Invincible Girl!"

Nora grinned. "That's right!" she'd yell then point towards the door. "Now get out there and- Go. Get. Your. Man!"

Pyrrha, filled with more determination than ever nodded her head. "Yes!" she answered and began marching across the room for the door. She passed Ren who was currently meditating on the couch.

Nora approached her partner and crossed her arms. "She's gonna do great things, that girl!" she said and looked over to Ren. "Thanks for the assist, Renny!"

He just nodded.

Pyrrha gripped the doorknob and pulled the door open feeling nothing but pure conviction. The moment her path was open she got ready to take a step forward- and Jaune was right in front of her.

Determination faltered.

Conviction shattered.

All boldness was abandoned.

Her knight was but a foot away from her when she was just on her way to ask him out! Red alert! What does she say?! This wasn't part of the plan! Wait, **was it?!** What was the plan?! Nora just yelled a pep talk in her face, they didn't actually go over anything on the whiteboard!

Pyrrha being panic struck did nothing but mumble mindless gibberish while staring wide-eyed at her crush. Which left Jaune rather... Concerned? ... Confused? …... Conferned?

Conferned.

"Uhm... Pyrrha are you oka-" He was cut off.

"Never better, partner!" she'd grin and lift her fist up to lightly slug him on the side of his shoulder.

Her right eye twitched.

_"_ _Wait, no! That's what 'pals' do, not lovers! I messed up!"_

Nora face palmed and let out a groan. This was going just _perfectly._ She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Jaune rubbed his shoulder while walking in the room and closing the door. Pyrrha stepped out of his way. _Far_ out of his way. "... Right... Well uhm... Weiss said she was too busy to see the new Alien vs Grimm 3 movie, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go."

Nora's eyes brightened. This was it, a perfect play!

Pyrrha seemed to settle down a bit. This was much easier than asking him out! "Oh, we would gladl-"

Nora interjected. "Sorry, me and Ren are busy." she said and was casually filing her nails with a filer she got out of nowhere.

Pyrrha blinked _"What?"_

Ren looked over at her questioningly but she just shot him a look and he sighed, realizing it was part of some plan.

Jaune shrugged. "Oh... Well, I guess we could go tomorrow night."

Nora shook her head. "Can't. Busy then, too."

Jaune was about to say more but Nora spoke over him before he could even start- "And the next night." she went on. "And the next." then she smiled a bit, lowering the nail file and glared at him. "... And the next."

Confusion struck Jaune. He started to think- never mind- _know_ this was some weird ploy by Nora... But he couldn't fathom what for. She loved the first two movies. However before he thought about it too long Nora stepped forward and placed both hands on Pyrrha's shoulders, pushing her closer to Jaune a bit.

"But Pyrrha's free. _Isn't that_ _right?_ "

The champions eyes widened, turning towards the Valkyrie. _"What?!"_

Pyrrha looked...- Confused? ... Embarrassed? …... Confarrassed...?

Confarrased.

-Confarrased for a moment. "H- h- huh? I, uhm..." a blush adorned her cheek but it looked like she caught on. "Y- yes!" she turned towards Jaune and grinned. "Perfectly free for all your... Alien... Watching needs! … Hehe."

Jaune glanced at a grinning Nora then towards Ren who just shrugged.

"... Well, alright." he said. "It's in a couple hours, I'm gonna go take a shower." he said and walked into their bathroom.

Once he was inside Pyrrha released a heavy breath and was then promptly slapped in the back by Nora. "There ya' go, girl!" she said in which Pyrrha stumbled forward, catching herself on a desk while looking more panicked than ever before.

* * *

They approached the theater. Nora wanted Pyrrha to show off her body more, wear some... Scandalous outfit, but the champion refused and settled for some simple casual wear. A red long sleeved shirt and some black pants. She did keep her armor's headpiece though. Jaune was just wearing that Pumpkin Pete's hoodie and jeans after all.

Jaune turned towards her. "C'mon, I got two tickets already. Let's just head inside." he said. She wasn't sure to be happy to not stand in line, or upset that she was using what would be Weiss' ticket. But she nodded. "Perfect, lead the way."

He did so and they took their seats. As the movie began, the instructions Nora told her flooded her mind.

_'Now Jaune's never gonna make the first move, so you have to! Drop your scroll to bend over and give him a sight! Lean in close to have him smell your perfume! You're watchin' a horror movie so let out a screech and grab his arm! Anything! Literally anything will do!'_

Nothing.

None of that happened.

Every time she thought of doing any of the things Nora suggested nervousness took over and she just ended up staring forward, frozen.

She even screwed up when Jaune accidentally placed his hand on hers and she flinched it away for him to apologize.

_Apologize!_ Can you believe it?! The word hurt her heart!

Ugh, why couldn't she just be braver?! Grab his hand, lean her head against his shoulder, and watch this Grimm eat an alien's face like all the other couples in the theater!

If only.

* * *

The two left the theater, walking towards the bullhead station for Beacon. Jaune was going on about how the movie wasn't as good as the last two while Pyrrha just faced forward feeling like she missed her opportunity. Again.

"I mean, why have the alien spend over an hour trying to get to the hull if they're just going to die before they reach it? They wasted all that time, you know?"

He turned towards her and noticed she was kind of spacing out. "... Pyrrha?" she blinked upon hearing her name and looked up at him. "O- oh. Yeah. I- I know, right?" she grinned nervously. "Totally ridiculous."

The two continued to walk a few more moments in silence before Jaune stopped. Pyrrha took a few steps forward before turning around. "Hm? Jaune is everything alright?" she asked him.

The knight wasn't facing her and just took a deep breath. "Look, uhm.. Pyrrha.. I just.." he sighed. "I want to tell you something." he said and looked up at her.

The spartan's eyes widened. W- was this what she thought it was? No, no. It couldn't be. Not this soon at least, he was head over heels for Weiss after all. Nothing she did tonight warranted his affection, but she couldn't help but hope...

"I.. I know I've been spending more time with Weiss, I even skipped out on two or three training sessions with you..." he scratched the back of his head. It looked like he felt a bit nervous.

Pyrrha sighed and nodded afterwards. She began to understand where this was going. "It's okay Jaune. This is... New for all of us." she spoke and there was another moment of silence. Jaune shook his head.

"No... L- look. It's embarrassing to say but, I mean." he sighed and locked eye with her. "I just want you to know that... I might be dating Weiss, but I'm taking my training just as seriously. And- ... And _You're_ my partner." he smiled, putting emphasis on it.

Her eyes widened in surprise by his words. Even more so by his next action. Her knight lifted his hand up to place it on her shoulder. She felt warm at his touch. "You'll _always_ come first, so don't worry."

Pyrrha was almost stunned.

_Almost._

She brought her own hand up and placed it on his. She smiled affectionately towards him though doubted that told him her feelings. "Thank you Jaune... That means a lot."

Feelings of pure joy spread across her chest at the words and touch Jaune committed towards her. Honestly, she didn't think she felt this good since winning her first couple tournaments!

_**FLASH** _

The two staggered away from each other upon being hit was a bright flash. They spun around, looking for it's source to see nothing and no one in sight.

Jaune spoke up first. "Uh... What was that?"

Pyrrha looked confused as well. She's usually good on sensing another person's arrival, however due to the... Intimacy of this moment it seemed that sense was clouded briefly.

"... I'm not sure." she answered and looked back up towards him. "Anyway, we should get back. The bullheads don't go all night after all."

He nodded and the two walked back towards Beacon.

* * *

The following day Team RWBY woke up early in the mourning for class. Weiss claimed the bathroom first, like always and upon her exit she saw he three teammates huddling over Yang's scroll.

The Heiress walked over. "What are you three looking at?" she pondered and leaned in. Blake flinched backwards and Yang pulled the scroll closer to her chest while Ruby actually stepped forward, trying to get in her way and talk her out of looking.

"Oh, pfft, you know. Just... Boring stuff. Stuff that doesn't concern you at all." she smiled proudly at her words. "Yeah, that kind of stuff."

Weiss stared at Ruby unimpressed and pushed her partner aside to look at Yang. "Show me." it was almost an order.

Yang seemed hesitant at first but shrugged. "Alright, if you insist." she said and presented Weiss the scroll.

She took it and looked. "Huh? It's just some news artic...le..."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake all took a step back. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen. Especially from the expression on her face. It just screamed 'Ice Queen.'

Weiss was looking at an article titled 'The Invincible Girl's Secret lover?!' with a picture of Jaune, her boyfri- boy... _Interest_ placing his hand affectionately on none other than Pyrrha Nikos' shoulder. With said spartan's own hand on his!

It was the perfect picture for a couple. Plain as day and couldn't be misinterpreted!

The Ice Queen's grip tightened around Yang's scroll. "That... **That**..." she grumbled the incomplete sentence. Shoulder's physically shaking in what could only be seen as anger.

Yang seemed worried for her scroll. "Hey, Weiss be careful." it fell on deaf ears.

Ruby on the other hand looked rather concerned for her partner and collected all her courage to step towards them. "U- uhm Weiss it's probab-"

"That _**cheat!**_ " she growled, snapping the scroll in two. A white glyph spun under her for just a moment, sending a gust of cold air in every direction. Papers and small object flew off their desks and some posters scattered off the walls.

* * *

**So after thinking about it I concluded that a WhiteKnight story which follows canon between Volumes 1-3 should either contain Pyrrha moments that end in weird indecision/heartbreak or not include her at all if the author doesn't want to write them. Anything else feels too unrealistic towards her feelings for Jaune.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 3: I want a Date (3/4) – Ruby?!**


	3. I want a Date (3/4) - Ruby?!

**This took longer to write than I wanted because I started to play Hades and wanted to do nothing with my life other than play it. Then Cyberpunk 2077 came out and the same thing happened lmao. So if you were wondering why Ch 3 took so long to come out, it's because I wanted to play through a story instead of write one for a while lol**

**On a side note, I highly recommend Hades. It's an amazing game. As for Cyberpunk... Well, it's phenomenal... If you can get it to run. I have been graced with a super gaming PC so it works flawlessly for me, but other people can't even get passed 20fps on it.**

* * *

**I want a Date (3/4) – Ruby?!**

A few hours passed since Weiss broke Yang's scroll. They were currently in Professor Oobleck's class along with team JNPR. Weiss eyed Jaune and Pyrrha every few minutes, finding it hard to concentrate on class. After her initial outburst in the mourning, her team managed to calm her down and tell her to wait for their explanation. It was only a matter of time until the article reached their eyes after all. Of course, she herself could present it to them but... Something about asking if he's... 'Seeing' Pyrrha felt... Weird. Scary, even.

In Nora's words, They weren't together-together! Just... Dating... A little. If someone else were to come into the picture, especially someone like the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos herself then... That was fine... Right?

Ookleck's class ended and Team RWBY got up and left a few seconds after JNPR. On their way out Jaune was waiting for Weiss at the door. Her shoulder's stiffened at seeing him and she acted on impulse.

"Hey, Weiss. You wan-" he didn't finish what he was going to say because Weiss tucked her head down and speed walked passed him without saying a word or even looking at him.

Jaune blinked. "Ooookay, never mind." he said and looked at Ruby, Yang, and Blake. "Did something happen?" he asked.

Yang looked at him. "Outta curiosity, you guys read the news?" she asked.

Jaune shrugged. "Uhh... Not really. Nora doesn't like boring articles, Pyrrha tries to avoid them because they're usually about her, Ren tries to- and I quote- 'separate himself from worldly issues', and Uh... I've never been good at keeping up with current events..." he ended sheepishly.

Ruby sighed. "Right. Of course." she then smiled up at him. "Well... It's a good thing that _whatever's_ happening has _nothing_ to do with the news! Right girls?" she aimed glances at her team.

Blake looked confused at the statement. "What, but Ruby- Ack." Ruby elbowed her in the side and looked up at the faunus to speak through her teeth. _"Right Blake?_ "

The cat girl rubbed her side and sighed, looking up at Jaune. "Right. Nothing to do with the news." she relented.

The three of them then walked away, to catching up to Weiss and leave a very confused Jaune. On the way, Blake prodded on Ruby's _infinite_ wisdom on this matter. "Ruby, why didn't you just tell him?"

The girl turned towards her teammate. "I didn't want him or Pyrrha to feel bad! Jaune gets upset easily and Pyrrha never stops apologizing!" she leaned in close to Blake and Yang to whisper. "Think about it, if Pyrrha learns about this, we're going to be hearing 'I'm sorry' for _weeks_!"

Yang and Blake turned their head to glance at team JNPR happily talking then shivered. That was true. The two turned back towards Ruby.

"Alright Rubes, so what's the game plan?" Yang asked and Ruby grinned. "I'm glad you asked dear sister of mine." she said and grabbed both of them, activated her semblance and flung the three of them into a Red, Yellow, and Black twister of colors which slammed into Weiss, adding white to the mixture.

"Wha?!" the heiress whined.

The door to their room flung open and Ruby ended her semblance sending the three of them tripping inside while she slammed the door shut. "Time to begin Operation: Honey Rose!"

* * *

Weiss was tapping her foot with her arms crossed waiting for Ruby to explain. "What is this about Ruby? What 'operation'?"

The younger girl chuckled. "Well, since you're insecure about Jaune right now then I'll just have to get it out of him myself!"

Weiss' eyes narrowed towards her partner. "'Insecure'? I- I'm not insecure about him just..." she looked away. "Un-assured."

Blake sat down on her bed and pulled a book out from under her pillow. "That means the same thing." she'd say before opening the book up to read where she left off.

Weiss glared at Blake for a second before Ruby ran up to her. "Relax! It'll all work out, trust me!"

The heiress rolled her eyes and took a step away, turning around. "That _buffoon_ can do whatever he wants for all I care." she huffed.

This made Ruby smile ear to ear. "Perfect! Now to start phase one: I ask Jaune out on a date!" she said and instantly used her semblance to dash out of the room.

It took Weiss a moment to process what she just heard but when she did her eyes widened and she turned around, staring at the open door in shock. "Wait, **what?!** "

Before she could question anything Ruby reappeared in a flurry of rose petals. "He said 'yes!" she grinned and pumped both arms.

" **What?!"** Weiss repeated, the shocked expression on her face turned to fury.

" _How... How **dare** he! Pyrhha was one thing but **Ruby**?! She's nothing but an immature child!"_

Before Weiss exploded, Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hang on, Ruby. What exactly did you say to him?"

Ruby looked over to her sister and smiled confidently. "I asked him if he wanted to go to the arcade tomorrow." she responded then placed both hands against her hips and puffed her chest out. "He said that it sounded fun."

Blake looked up from her book. "Ruby, I don't think he-"

"Sounds perfect." Yang interrupted then yanked on Weiss' shoulder a bit to turn her around towards Blake who gave her a questioning look. "Look, Jaune's an idiot that doesn't realize Ruby asked him out, and Ruby's an idiot that doesn't realize Jaune didn't realize." she shrugged her shoulders. "Just let it play out, Ruby's terrible at explaining her plans, but they do tend to work if she pulls them off."

Weiss sighed and pinched the space between her eyes and sighed. "Those two dolts are going to shorten my lifespan."

Ruby was giggling in the background. She was actually kind of excited. She's never been on a real date before!

* * *

They were on the move. Ruby and Jaune met up at the bullhead station. Weiss was already at the station down in Vale waiting for them. Not to meet up, but to spy. Though she'd never admit it. To make sure she wasn't found out, she did something she never thought she'd do in her life time... She asked Blake to help with her outfit.

The faunus reluctantly agreed and it ended up being a Dark Blue hoodie with black sweatpants. She even wore a pair of sun glasses to better hide her identity. Pale blue eyes might just give her away if either one of them look in her direction.

The two of them walked down the sidewalks of Vale, heading towards the arcade just like they said they would. Weiss made sure to stay close, but not too close. The sidewalk across the street felt safe. Unless they had reason to turn and look that way she should be fine.

They stopped walking. Why? The arcade was still around the block. Weiss quickly slid over to the side and leaned behind a lamp post, turning her head to keep her eyes on the two. Jaune was holding his stomach and Ruby looked like she was giggling. The two then walked into a nearby fast food restaurant.

" _They're going to eat together?!"_ she lowered her sunglasses just below her eyes and glared at the two of them walk in. She could watch through the clear windows as they ordered and sat down with their food.

Jaune and herself haven't even eaten together yet! Only during lunch time with everyone else, but that doesn't count! Her icy eyes glared at the two while they took a bites of their burgers and chatted. How dare Ruby do this with her boy- … Boy that is a friend and nothing more!

"Tch." she scoffed. It was then that she heard some kind of snap a few feet away from her. She turned her attention to the noise and saw someone else looking in her direction as well. It looked like a woman. She wore a heavy red jacket, a Mistral Tournament sports cap covering bright red hair and a white face mask to cover her mouth and jaw.

She was crouched down behind some shrubs that went along the sidewalk then flinched backwards once Weiss noticed her, revealing green eyes. The heiress put two and two together.

"Pyrrha?" the girl froze upon hearing the name.

Lowering her face mask to rest under her chin "... Weiss?" she asked back, perhaps recognizing the voice. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Weiss slid behind the shrub as well to be next to the champion.

"What are you doing here?!" she whispered in aggravation.

Pyrrha leaned backwards and looked rather awkward, trying not to make eye contact and instead focus on the bushes they're hiding behind. "O- o- o- Oh... W- well... You know... Just... Getting out of the dorms." she gave a nervous chuckle. "Fresh air and all that."

Weiss lowered her sunglasses under her eyes and glares at the champion who seemed to shrink under the icy gaze with each passing second. The hoodie, mask, and hiding. It was obvious what she was really doing. Her thoughts went back to the article of her and Jaune she read earlier this mourning.

"Are you _spying_ on Jaune?" she'd incriminate.

Pyrrha's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Well that answered that question. But instead of answering, she'd instead stammer a retort to the heiress.

"W- well what about you?!" she'd question and Weiss nervously fixed her glasses to cover her eyes once more. "You're not the type to hide yourself behind a outfit like that..." The champion's eyes narrowed. "Are _you_ spying on Jaune and Ruby?"

Behind her glasses, Weiss' eyes were panicked. It looked like Pyrrha figured it all out, but she wouldn't just let her get away with that!

"O- of course not!" she'd answer a bit too quickly. So quick in fact that she didn't have anything to say after and just glanced around nervously. "I- I- Just... You know... I mean, I'm just _so_ famous and all that I wanted to get out without people noticing me." she'd then looked towards Jaune and Ruby still eating. "Seeing those two dolts was just sheer coincidence!" the heiress crossed her arms acting confident in her reasoning.

Pyrrha blinked a couple times. Weiss was almost positive she didn't buy into the excuse, but against all odds the champion seemed to agree.

"I- I see." the red head nodded. "Me as well. I just wished for a stroll out in Vale without getting too much attention from my fans." she nodded.

Weiss seemed to catch on. "Good... Good. So... we're in agreement that this is all nothing but a pure coincidence and _neither_ of us are spying on Jaune. Nor will we tell anyone of this meeting in the future."

Pyrrha lifted her face mask back up and nodded. "Oh, Y- yes. Privacy is of the up most importance for us... Celebrities."

"Of course. Glad we're on the same page here." Weiss spoke.

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded once more.

The two entered an awkward silence, neither wanting to ask the other anymore questions in fear that they would get questioned themselves. It lasted three or four minutes with them both glancing between each other then Jaune and Ruby who were still eating.

Then...

"Oh!" Weiss gasped as she observed Jaune and Ruby dump their trays and leave the fast food restaurant to walk into the arcade which was just around the corner.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha watched them walk inside and both wished to follow but the awkwardness of each others company stopped them from doing so.

"Ahem" Weiss cleared her throat and got Pyrrha's attention. Weiss would then look at the champion. "So. Pyrrha. I appear to be quite famished... What about _you?_ " she'd ask in a rather rough tone.

Pyrrha blinked for a moment in confusion. But then saw Weiss flick her eyes in the direction of the arcade and back. It clicked. "Oh!" she smiled under the mask. "Y- yes. I could certainly eat."

Weiss smiled with a nod. "I see. Then... Would you wish to accompany me to that arcade for disgusting fast food? It certainly seems to be the only place worth our money for miles."

There was a normal restaurant just behind them that served actual food.

… It was ignored.

Pyrrha nodded happily. "Yes! Sounds perfect to me." she stood up and gestured towards the arcade. "After you."

Weiss nodded. "Why thank you." she'd say and walk passed her. Pyrrha however quickly caught up and the two walked side by side into the arcade to continue stalking Jaune and Ruby's date.

* * *

It's been a while since they entered the arcade. To Weiss and Pyrrha's defense they really did get some food. Just french fries with melted cheese on them. More of a snack, really.

Pyrrha took a fry and grimaced as she pulled her mask down to take a bite. "These aren't very good for you..." she'd mumble.

Weiss on the other hand stared at the cheesy stick between her fingers in disgust. "... It was the easiest thing on the menu." she'd mumble and take a bite herself. The Schnees weren't used to greasy food like this so she made a grossed out face while chewing. After swallowing, she glanced around and saw others eat stuff like arcade pizza with _delight_. "How do they do it? Have they no respect for their bodies?!"

Pyrrha sighed. "I've been trying to get Jaune on a healthier diet. He has some... Interesting tastes."

Weiss scoffed. And picked up another fry, taking a minor bite out of it. "Don't remind me. If I wasn't there, Ruby would only eat sugary sweets all day."

Pyrrha chuckled. "We've got quite the partners it seems."

Weiss stared at Pyrrha not knowing exactly what to say to that but just sighed, letting her 'proper' mask fall a bit. "Yeah..." she'd mumble and turn towards Jaune and Ruby playing a shooter game. "I was hesitant at first... But well, I'm glad it was her in the end." she'd let out a rare genuine smile.

"The Ice Queen's gotten rather warm, hasn't she?"

The nickname drop snagged Weiss away from her thoughts and snapped her attention towards the champion, who's eyes were wide and panicked.

"O- oh! I'm sorry! I just... Never called you it before and... And... Well it just flowed off the tongue, I guess I... Uhm..." she sighed and looked downward dejected. "I'm sorry."

Ah, the Pyrrha apology. It was standard practice at this point. Impossible to dispute as well. The champion was surprisingly nervous on how others thought of her. Or... Was it really so surprising? She had thousands of adoring fans, did she care about what they thought of her? Weiss certainly couldn't care less about all the suitors sent her way by father or from Atlasian high society.

Weiss looked away. "It's fine." she'd grumble. While hearing the nickname wasn't ideal, the least she could do is give the Invincible Girl a pass. Especially since she was the only one who's ever apologized for it.

They both were silent after that for a few moments before Weiss asked a question. "Has... Has Jaune ever called me that before?"

Pyrrha looked up, losing her feelings of awkwardness to set eyes on what could only be described as a meek girl who just refused to make eye contact. Did that question really push her that far?

Apparently so.

"He's... Well..." Pyrrha was nervous to answer that question. "There was this... _One_ occasion in particular where you... Promptly turned him down after he wrote you a poem an-"

Weiss' face snapped forward and a blush appeared covering her cheeks. "Okay that's enough!" she'd demand. The heiress knew _exactly_ which moment Pyrrha was speaking of. That poem, that _damn_ poem! She was particularly direct with him that day after being bombarded with Ruby and Yangs shenanigans for the entire afternoon... Perhaps it was too direct, the poem was surprisingly well made just... Ugh, it was so corny and silly and absurd and oh so sweet!

Well, _now_ it was sweet. When she read it, it was just corny, silly, and absurd.

She sighed. It was amazing he still had feelings for her considering their history. She turned to view Jaune and Ruby now playing a new game- Dance Dance Remnant. They were actually doing very well. Even drew in a small crowd. Wait, wasn't Ruby bad at dancing? Apparently turn something into a video game and it made her a master... Perhaps that would be a good way to get her to study...

**HIGH SCORE!**

The machine's speakers vibrated, alerting everyone in the area. Pyrrha as well. Looked like Jaune and Ruby got the top score for their game. Tickets were flying out of the machine and lights were flashing. Some in the small crowd were even clapping. The two gave each other a high-five and then put in their initials for their name before leaving.

**'J + R'**

'J + R' in big, bold letters which took up half the screen. Jaune + Ruby. Weiss' eyes widened. But J + W sounded _much_ more attracting, didn't it?! The heiress' jaw locked and she glared at the letters like they were her archenemy. Deep down she knew it was, dare she admit- _childish._ But... Ugh she just couldn't help it.

Pyrrha suddenly stood up, snapping her from her thoughts. Weiss glanced over to see the champion take off her sunglasses and stare straight forward. Her face was unreadable but Weiss could certainly sense an aura of malice surrounding her.

"Weiss." the champion spoke. "I would like to play that game, but it requires a partner." she turned down to look at the heiress. "Would you like to accompany me?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. If it was anyone else, they might've been intimidated by the expression. But she was Weiss _Schnee_! She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Sister of Winter Schnee and future huntress!

She was also a school girl with a annoying crush on a complete and utter _moron_. But don't tell her that.

Weiss stood up and looked into Pyrrha's eyes. A normal person might find them emotionless. But Weiss could see the determination inside those green globes. For she also held it in her own icy glare. "Yes. I believe I will. Let us put the previous record holders to shame, shall we?"

* * *

The two walked over to the dance machine feeling more unity and conviction than ever before.

They both stepped onto the dancing platforms, still wearing their disguises. There were two, each with directional arrows pointing in four directions as well as angled arrows in the corners. It was simple enough, even someone with zero experience with the game would understand how it works.

"We have to pick the same song as them." Pyrrha would say and Weiss nodded while scrolling through the list. The music on this machine irritated the songstress. All of them seemed to be songs written for the arcade game, so beat music without any vocals. Guess they were too cheap to get the rights to _real_ musical talent.

"I think I found it." she said and clicked down on the button. 'J + R' scrolled up the screen, showing who held the highest score, taunting them. She narrowed her eyes at the letters and in a small act of spite, scrolled the difficulty up a level. A higher difficulty meant more points after all!

'Extremely Extreme' it read. What a stupid name for a difficulty setting.

As the game started up Pyrrha looked over towards Weiss who was staring down, familiarizing herself with the foot panels. "Do you know how to play?" she'd ask which made the heiress look at her.

"Hmph. My dancing isn't limited to only ballroom activities." she'd retort and turned towards the screen. It seemed the game was finally starting. That answer seemed to be enough for Pyrrha and also turned her attention to the game.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**DANCE!**

The music boomed and the screen was quickly bombarded with fast moving arrows. Up, left, right, up-right, left and right at the same time! Pyrrha was nailing every single one, not only with her expert foot work but also using the bars along the railing of the floor pad to lean against or hold herself up while she did harder movements. Her multiplier score was going up significantly with each step and combo.

Weiss on the other hand... She stepped too early on the first arrow, then tried to time the next correctly but failed. The screen flickered red and made a showcasing her failure for all to see and hear. The next few steps went just as poorly, missing some arrows entirely and even getting her feet tangled to the point she tripped backwards to end up leaning against the railing.

"Tch!"

" _This game has zero sense of rhythm! Random arrows coming out of nowhere! What poor design, only children with no musical sense like Ruby and Jaune could play this silly game."_

It was then that she'd look over at Pyrrha and open her mouth in surprise, watching her hit every arrow perfectly timed and continue along to the next. The champion either didn't seem to notice Weiss' glances or didn't have time to acknowledge them. But the fact of the matter was that Pyrrha was obviously the one keeping them afloat in the game this long.

Weiss frowned and quickly stepped back up to give it another shot. Pyrrha was phenomenal at almost everything, but she refused to fall behind in _dancing_ of all things. Game or not.

It was difficult, she couldn't get a multiplier over 4x while Pyrrha was sporting a 36x one already! Her teeth were gritted and she looked down at Pyrrha's platform every few seconds to try and learn what the champion was doing that she wasn't. It cost her points but at this rate it wasn't going to matter unless she picked something up from Pyrrha's technique.

After a few moments she did realize some things. The red head's movements were flawless. If Weiss didn't know any better she'd assume the girl had this game, song, and platform memorized. But Weiss recalled Pyrrha saying she doesn't play video games too often. But then what was it?

Step- **miss**. The screen flashed red again.

What did Pyrrha have that Weiss didn't?

Right arrow- she barely made it but then tripped up for the down-right arrow, getting another red flash to showcase her failure once more. It was maddening.

When she looked at Pyrrha once more she just hit three arrows in rapid succession. Up, up-right, down-right, then literally spun in a twirl to tap another two arrows. Down-left, up-left. She came out of the twirl to continue hitting more arrows without pause. It was at that moment Weiss realized what the champion had that she didn't.

**Freedom.**

Her movements were full of it. She watched the screen and only the screen while spinning, sliding, and taping her way along the dance pad having full confidence her abilities will carry her through it. There was zero doubt in herself.

It was something Weiss herself never achieved. Not in combat, not in dancing, and not even in her everyday life. She was surrounded by strict rules, guidelines, and the looming threat of being a disappointment ever since she was a child.

_**'Not like that, do it this way', 'That's incorrect. Make sure you follow proper etiquette', 'Left foot forward... But not that forward', 'Either do it the right way or not at all', 'Never embarrass the family.'** _

The heiress' subtle glances went from fishing for information to that of envy. She couldn't even deny it, it felt like Pyrrha was and would always be more talented than herself at this rate. That... Didn't sit too well. Weiss stopped dancing and stood in the center of the platform, she took a deep breath to clear her head. Constant red flashes and noises signaling her missed arrows bombarded her but she paid it no mind.

_Focus._

Rather than watching her own screen, Weiss decided to solely watch Pyrrha's movements. Not just her feet hitting the pad, but also her weight distribution, arm movement, hand placement, even where she was looking. Their screens were mirrored after all, watching Pyrrha gave her all the information she needed on where to hit the arrows, she just had to translate it correctly.

She began to dance once more, following Pyrrha's movements. Right arrow, left arrow, up and down, up-right- **miss**. She kept going. Down, up, down-left, right- **miss**. She ignored it and kept trying.

After a few mess ups, Weiss began to get better. Her multiplier hit 16x and she was doing rather well. Her and Pyrrha's movements were in perfect sync. Mirroring one another perfectly now.

Up, down, left and right, down-right, down, down-left, grab the railing to help spin yourself to reach the up-right arrow so you'll have enough time to place your other foot on the up arrow.

Perfect sync.

It seemed Pyrrha caught on to Weiss' improvement as well because her movements got sharper, more refined, and most certainly faster. Was Pyrrha holding back even in a dancing video game of all things, or did she just get more into it? Either way it didn't matter, Weiss already got used to her movements and was able to continue to follow them even without watching her now. In fact, Weiss would only glance at the screen every couple seconds just to memorize the next half dozen steps to come, execute them flawlessly, then look back.

The game let out a flash and the arrows stopped while a guitar solo began playing. The words **"Take a break!"** appeared on the screen with a countdown from 20 ticked down every second.

Weiss took a heavy breath and heart Pyrrha do the same. She turned her attention back to the screens to see how they were doing.

Their scores were vastly different, Pyrrha almost hitting one million while Weiss hasn't even reached half a million. It irked her a bit. Was it possible to 'catch up' in a game like this? Perhaps, but only if Pyrrha messed up. That being said, they could still beat Jaune and Ruby's score!

Weiss looked over at Pyrrha and saw the champion also looking in her direction. She was still wearing her disguise and seemed to be breathing heavily. The hoodie didn't exactly leave a lot of breathing room... It was then Weiss realized she was in the same state, in fact she could feel herself sweat from under this thing. Gross. Now that she thought about it, the heavy clothing also hindered her movements and put more pressure on her stamina.

That wouldn't do.

Both the Heiress and Champion seemed to have the same realization as they both took off their glasses and unzipped their hoodies, tossing them over the railing.

Pyrrha even took her face mask off. She was grinning ear to ear while breathing heavy breaths. It seemed she was having fun. Weiss couldn't argue it was more entertaining now that she was getting the hang of it either.

**Five!**

The game snapped them from their thoughts. It was now counting down from five so they'll be ready for the second round.

**Four!**

Weiss and Pyrrha continued to stare at each other while it counted down. Both were sweaty, breathing heavily, and made sure to lock eyes. Green honest globes versus an icy blue glare.

**Three!**

It was stupid... But Weiss not only wanted to get the top score anymore, but to also defeat Pyrrha. The champion in question let out a final huff for air then glared back confidently at her as if she caught the challenge.

**Two!**

Both of them stood up straight and turned back towards the screen, ready for more.

**One!**

This wasn't about just Jaune and Ruby's score anymore.

**DANCE!**

The screen instantly filled itself with arrows once more, even faster than in round one. But for the Weiss right now it was child's play! She hit every arrow perfectly and even set up for future arrows before they had to be hit. Both her and Pyrrha were now sporting the same multiplier- 64x. It seemed to be the highest possible.

Up, down, left, down-left and down-right, up, righ-

Pyrrha slipped.

**Pyrrha slipped.**

She hit the right arrow but tripped a bit. As it stood, there was no chance she'd reach the left arrow in time. In that moment two thoughts sprung into Weiss' mind:

1- A miracle happened and Pyrrha's multiplier will reset! She could actually win this!

2- A disaster happened and Pyrrha's multiplier will be reset! They could lose this!

While the two opposite thought processes plagued her, Weiss turned fully and slammed her right foot onto the left arrow to get an 'Okay' on the screen. Her multiplier didn't go down but it was worth less points.

_I can win. I can win. I can win... But only if I let Pyrrha lose._

Throwing someone under the bus just to come out ahead was something her father would do. Something he's done all her life, even to herself! **She would not be like her father.**

Weiss leapt off the left arrow and leaped across Pyrrha's platform to land with her left foot hitting into her left arrow, getting a 'perfect' on Pyrrha's screen. To Pyrrha's credit, she seemed to understand exactly what Weiss was doing the moment she crossed borders and used the momentum from her trip up to move onto the heiress', hitting her next arrow in kind.

Down, left, up and up-right, up-left, right, down.

They continued as if nothing happened but now on each others dance pad, having full faith the other will keep their score and multiplier intact.

It was at that moment that Weiss felt the theoretical dance floor become larges, doubling in size to be exact. Eight arrows per pad, sixteen in total. Rather than keeping to their own eight, Weiss and Pyrrha began to intervene on the others for the two of them to handle all sixteen arrows together.

No longer were they mirroring each others movements, rather they made their own personal ones yet kept in perfect sync regardless. Both of them made sure that not a single arrow wasn't landed on right on time for a perfect score. At rare moments they'd make eye contact while passing by one another just to see an excited grin on the others face.

The final arrow was going down the screen so both Weiss and Pyrrha leaped off their pads and landed on their opposites. Both their feet slammed down on the final 'up' arrow, ending the song.

The screen exploded with fireworks along with a cheering crowd. Their score: 7,826,173 was plastered on the center of the screen. That was three million higher than Jaune and Ruby's score! The two girl grinned and turned to one another slapping their hands together into a clasp like they were ready to arm wrestle.

The machine asked for their names and the two of them released their clasp and hit each others initials considering they were standing on the wrong dance pads.

**W + P**

It took up most of the screen with animated fireworks going off in the background. The two girls smiled, it was such a silly thing but getting the high score together in this dumb arcade game was such a breath of fresh air for them both.

It was then that Weiss realized how exhausted she was after that. The concentration it took to move with Pyrrha for that long really took it's toll. It seemed Pyrrha was in a similar shape though looked like she was already catching her breath.

**A flash of light.**

Weiss blinked. _"Huh?"_ It was then that the clapping and cheering finally grabbed her attention. _"What?"_ she could have sworn it was from the game, but apparently the two of them managed to generate a crowd of people. A large crowd, probably everyone inside the arcade, actually. She could pick out a few things they were saying.

"Oh man, that was awesome!"

"Is that the Pyrrha Nikos?!"

"The Invincible Girl is here?!"

"What about the other one?"

"Is- is that Weiss Schnee?!"

"THE Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos?! Together in some crummy arcade? What're the odds?!"

Weiss and Pyrrha flinched back a bit, not ready for the sudden bombardment. Pyrrha seemed to collect herself first, looks like she was used to the common rabble already. Though Weiss never experienced the lower class'... Enthusiasm to this extent. While perhaps a bit flattering it was also... Jarring to say the least.

More flashes. Quite a few of them were taking pictures.

"Can I get an autograph?!"

"Sign my shirt!"

"I want a picture!"

She felt a tug on her shirt and turned to see Pyrrha giving an apologetic look. "Let's get out of here." Weiss nodded so the two grabbed their jackets and Weiss used her glyphs to make some platforms over the crowd for the two of them to get up and over. Once outside the arcade doors, the two entered a sprint to get away from the crowd of people. It was quite easy to, even after the workout they had. Having hunter training had it's many perks.

Once they were far enough away, Weiss let out a deep huff and leaned forward to place her palms against her knees while breathing heavily. Pyrrha jogged over to a building's wall and leaned against it, also out of breath.

They stayed like that panting for a few moments until Pyrrha released a light chuckle. Weiss glanced over to see the red head lifting a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the laughter. Though it seemed infectious because Weiss suddenly began to laugh as well.

Both of them standing outside, out of breath, laughing without care at night.

Night? When did it get so late. Ruby and Jaune did leave for the arcade around late afternoon... It made sense.

Pyrrha's chuckles came to an end and she smiled. "That was fun." she'd state.

Weiss took one final deep breath and nodded. "... Yes. It was." she'd respond. It was rare for the two of them to have a moment like this. In fact, this was probably the first. The last time her and Pyrrha were speaking alone was during initiation when Jaune interrupted them.

Oh, right. Jaune.

Weiss began to get a little nervous. They made quite the spectacle inside the arcade after all. Did Jaune and Ruby see them? It seemed Pyrrha noticed her worried look.

"Relax, I'm pretty sure Jaune and Weiss left before they noticed us. They're both the kind of person who would start cheering louder than anyone else there after all." she'd giggle.

Weiss sighed. "Ain't that the truth. Sometimes I feel like Ruby is too childish for her own good."

Pyrrha nodded. "I understand. Jaune can be a bit... Overwhelming at times" her mind traveled towards their team attack names. "But I wouldn't want anyone else as a partner." she added.

Weiss thought about that for a moment. Would she trade Ruby? The girl certainly wasn't her first choice for a partner, that wasn't even a secret, everyone knew their rough start. In fact, the person Weiss wanted more than anyone for a partner was Pyrrha. At least in the beginning. The events which transpired today reinforced that idea as well. She couldn't help but feel it as a missed opportunity...

But now that she's been Ruby's... Friend, for a while now, she would never trade her. As for Jaune... As involved as they were with each other, she would never want that train wreck for a partner.

Weiss crossed her arms. "Overwhelming an understatement. The guy's pushy when he wants to be, but then useless when he needs not to be."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed into almost a glare. In fact, Weiss could have swore the champion was angry. "He's making astounding progress from what I can see. I've rarely met someone with his passion to improve."

Weiss sighed and lowered her arms. "I guess, but wanting to improve will only take you so far. At the end of the day talent comes into the picture." she'd argue and gesture towards Pyrrha herself. "I mean, if he's only improved this much after years of training I'm actually worried for his well being out on the field.

Pyrrha's eyes widen. No one else knew he forged his transcripts. From an outsiders perspective, he must seem awfully talent-less. But Pyrrha knew better, watching at the rate he's improving she can happily call him a genius. Though, not to his face. She wouldn't want him to get too cocky, he's very impressionable after all. If only he was trained from an earlier age...

She looked down. "Just... Give him time." she smiled and looked up. "I'm sure he'll surprise you."

Weiss stared at Pyrrha for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, she hopes he will. With the way things are going she might have to choose between him or her huntress career and... Well, she'd be lying if she wasn't nervous about that. In the past few weeks the two of them have gotten closer than she ever expected. With him or any guy, really.

Weiss turned around. "Let's go ba-" her scroll started ringing and she lifted it up to see Ruby calling. "Ruby? What could she want?" her mind immediately went back to the arcade.

" _Did she see us?!"_ Weiss turned to give Pyrrha a nervous look. In which the champions gave a nervous smile. Weiss just took a deep breath and hit the accept button. Normally Ruby's face would appear on the scroll now, but instead there was only audio.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby were walking down the sidewalk back towards Beacon. The bullheads usually stop once it gets late at night so they made sure to leave the arcade just a bit early. They just chatted like normal and maybe had some casual talk about a shop they walked towards.

But now. Now it was time for Ruby's plan. You see, this wasn't all just a ploy to get a date with Jaune Arc. No. Well, the date was fun, plus she hasn't visited the arcade in a while. And what's the point of going to an arcade without a friend?

Anyway, Ruby lifted her scroll out while Jaune was talking and hit the call button to call up Weiss. She'd then slide the scroll back into her pocket and get ready. Once the call was received, she felt a slight vibrate acknowledging it.

Jaune's been complaining about how the gun play worked in one of the games for a while now. "The guns on that game seriously didn't work right! I would hav-"

"Hey Jaune?"

Ruby interrupted him. The young knight turned. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Weiss?"

The question made him trip and sputter a bit. "W- w- what? I- I mean, well... You know already don't you?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I know you like her but... How much?"

A blush spread itself across his cheeks _"How much does he like her? Why's she interested in that?"_ Part of him wondered if she was worried for her partner... That was a Ruby thing to do... But that didn't make sense, she'd always apologize for Weiss whenever she turned him down...

Actually, maybe she was playing both sides. That was also a very 'Ruby' thing to do now that he thought about it.

He scratched his cheek "W- well... She's beautiful, that's for sure."

Ruby looked a bit disappointing. "... Annnnnnd?" she prodded. "There's plenty of pretty girls in beacon, what made Weiss special?"

Jaune sighed, feeling more awkward. Spilling his guts like this was tough. "Ugh, okay. Okay." he'd say and take a deep breath to prepare himself. "I guess it's just her whole demeanor... Her attitude."

Ruby nodded, hoping he'd go on.

"She's cold and rough around the edges... But she has so much pride, I saw it the moment I laid eyes on her; even if I didn't notice what it was at the time." his blush remained but he smiled and looked down at the ground while they walked. "The way she carries herself, talks, acts, later I even saw her fight." he looked back to the first time he watched her during their initiation. The way her glyphs let her walk on air, how she could create ice out of nothing, wave her rapier like a magic wand and all kinds of elements would shoot out. He turned towards Ruby. "The first thing that popped into my head after seeing her fight was-"

"Snow Angel."

"Ice Queen."

Ruby spoke at the same time as him, assuming they could have fun saying the 'Ice Queen' joke simultaneously. But was apparently wrong. Jaune just chuckled.

"... That was the second thing. She _can_ be pretty cold."

Ruby snorted a laugh. "Yeah... So you thought all that the first time you met her?"

This time it was Jaunes time to snort. "Gods no! I only noticed a pretty face... But well, after getting to know her I realized that the stuff that drew me in was everything I didn't notice." he smiled brightly now, almost like he was bragging about himself! "She always tries her hardest, even in simple tasks. Some might see her scar as a bad thing, but it just shows how determined she is. I can't think of another person I'd want to stand beside."

Ruby was grinning ear to ear now. Finally! Someone understands! Her bestie was the best! Ice Queen, sure. But she was so much more than that! The words used to describe her accurately always alluded her. Until now that is, Jaune's description of the Schnee was perfection!

"O- okay. But what about the whole 'Snow Angel' thing?"

He turned to look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why 'Snow Angel'? What make that pop into your head?"

Jaune hesitated before looking up into the night sky. "... Everyone has their limits I guess but, well, she never backs down. I don't think there's a thing on Remnant that could pin her down. For her, the sky's the limit." he'd sigh and lower his head to face straight. "For a guy like me, I can only watch in awe..." he paused. "Though, I hope one day I can support her from below."

When he turned back to Ruby her eyes were sparkling and held both her hands clasped together in front of herself. "Awwwww, Jaune that was so sweet!" she'd squeak then launch herself forward to give the tall cheesy knight a big cheesy hug!

"Ack, Ruby!" he flinched.

* * *

The call cut out after Jaune whined Ruby's name.

Weiss stared down at the scroll with an unreadable expression. She knew the buffoon didn't care about her name. He was too dumb too. But... This?! This was too much. They way he spoke about her it was like he saw her as a goddess.

A Snow Angel.

A blush quickly spread across her cheeks and she felt the need to cover her lower face with her free hand just to hide it. What was always a term which irritated her now forced her to have such a... Pathetic response just from thinking of it! Unfit for a heiress and certainly a Schnee! Her elder sister would chastise her!

" _That idiot, that complete moron!"_

The way he even spoke of her scar was... Was... Ugh, too much! It was a blemish! Because of it she could never be perfect! But now this _absolute buffoon_ is saying it showcases her hard work?! Why? Why is this weak, stupid, pathetic, uncultured, nerd her dream man?! Why couldn't it be anyone else? What will Winter think?! Is this fate? A sick joke?! Her father despising him was literally the only positive thing about him!

You know, except his kindness, loyalty, selflessness, and love...

_**UGH!** _

Weiss began gritting her teeth. Not... Exactly in anger, just... She was very confused. Or rather, conflicted. She needed to be perfect. Needed to be the best she could be. Jaune gave her everything she'd ever wanted in a man but... He was a child, a boy. She's been dating him for the past few weeks because she has hope in the future but... Not as much as he does.

He wants to support her? Only Winter's ever openly desired that. And sure, her team is great and supportive as well but they were stuck together! Jaune's... He's _choosing_ to go out of his way. He chose constant heartbreak from her cold words shutting him down for weeks until this point. He's making this so difficult. So much more complicated then she ever thought it needed to be!

She was snapped out of her long thought process when Pyrrha shook her shoulder. Weiss turned her head towards the champion. Her eyes widened. What she saw... It felt like she was seeing things. It was hands down the upmost fake smile she's ever laid eyes on. Even when she looked in a mirror back at home in Schnee manor, nothing touched this.

Her eyes were almost void of light and her smile looked incredibly forced. Perhaps to the untrained eye it would seem like a normal grin, but Weiss had some unfortunate experience in this regard.

"Let's go, Weiss. The bullheads back to Beacon will shut down soon." she'd say then turn to face away and begin walking.

Weiss wanted to stop her, ask her what was wrong. But before the words could come out of her mouth the answer already crossed her mind.

_**Jaune.** _

That was is. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, the champion. Did she... Did she _like_ Jaune? … It was the only thing that happened in the last few minutes which would drastically change her expression from laughably happy to what could only be described as miserable incarnate.

Weiss' expression dropped as well into a sad one. If... That was true... She doubted they'll have another fun outing like this. Sitting together at lunch they probably wont talk much. Whenever her a Jaune are together, what will Pyrrha do? The thoughts began to plague her more and more as she thought about it.

The heiress caught up to Pyrrha to walk beside her. Though neither said anything and just stared off to the side while they walked towards the bullheads in an awkward, saddened silence.

* * *

Weiss was now walking down the halls of Beacon. Once they got on campus Pyrrha said she'd like to take a walk and the two parted. Weiss decided to simply head back to her dorm. On the way she bumped into Ruby who seemed to just leave their room. Her eyes widened towards her partner.

"Oh, hey Weiss!" Ruby chirped and ran over. "Just goin' out for a little snack, you want anythi-"

Ruby's next words became frozen in her throat as Weiss reached in a pulled the younger girl into a hug. It only lasted maybe two seconds before she pulled away and gave her leader an icy glare. Ruby for her part gasped dramatically and let out a happy screech! "Bestie hug!"

Weiss' glare hardened. "If you tell anyone about that, I will deny it to _your_ final breath. Are we clear?"

Ruby let out another exasperated gasp! " _Secret_ bestie hug!" she whispered to the best of her abilities.

The heiress turned away, rolling her eyes and walked into their room while Ruby just stared at her with sparkling silver eyes.

* * *

**This was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be! I knew exactly which plot points I wanted to hit, I just didn't expect it to be so long after being written out. I'll admit, towards the end my attitude while writing was- 'holy shit I just wanna be done with this'. Not exactly out of boredom or irritation, just impatience. I wanted it written out already and posted lol Due to that, I'm not 100% sure I captured Weiss, Pyrrha, or Jaunes spiraling emotions as well as I could have. But battling my impatience has been a lifelong fight which I've lost at every turn.**

**Anyway, I've decided to respond to some comments on the final parts of each of my stories. So if you've got something you wanna say/ask, go ahead. Feel free to say anything, even negative stuff. I don't care too much. I'll respond to them in the final chapter of 'I want a Date', Part 4**

**Next Chapter: I want a Date (4/4) - Weiss**


End file.
